A piezoelectric material represents a material that generates a voltage when the material changes shape or that changes shape when a voltage is applied to the material. Piezoelectric materials have been used in a wide variety of devices, such as lens actuators. Often times, lens actuators use a piezoelectric material to push or pull a lens in order to cause linear movement of the lens back and forth over a small distance, which changes the focusing of light by the lens.